A variety of borehole treatments involve pumping a fluid, under pressure into a wellbore. One such treatment is fracturing where balls of increasing diameter are sequentially dropped on seats provided in the wellbore. The seats define, at least in part, treatment zones. After each ball is mated to a corresponding seat, fluid pressure is applied to initiate, for example, a fracturing operation in a particular zone. After each zone has been treated, the balls and ball seats may be removed through a variety of methods including milling and dissolution.
In multilateral applications, one or more lateral bores extend from a main bore. Each lateral bore and the main bore may define a treatment zone. Currently, treating each zone required a separate operation. More specifically, a diverting tool was placed downhole of each lateral bore. The diverting tool is sized so as to guide a treating string arranged in a first configuration into an associated lateral bore. Following treatment, the treating string is withdrawn. The treating tool is then reconfigured to pass through the diverter. The process is restarted the main bore. Treating lateral bores and the main bore in this manner is a time consuming and costly process.